


Your Mind is Hot

by MaruEatsFalafel



Series: Indigo Verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #rejected, Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, James is a Dork, james dates his parents' exes kid, james sirius potter too much like his namesake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaruEatsFalafel/pseuds/MaruEatsFalafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been five years and James is getting desperate, so naturally he embarrasses himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mind is Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in James' 5th year.

“C’mon, Kat, seriously, you’re brilliant. I mean it!” James ran after the black haired girl yelling compliments and dodging bodies rushing to class. He’d been in love with Kat since he first set eyes on the Ravenclaw girl, and she’d been rejecting him ever since. It had been five years of rejection, but her resolve seemed to be failing. James never gave up and as he grew to know her better, he became more and more enamoured.

“Kat, your mind is the hottest thing in this world!” He yelled, without thinking. The corridor fell silent, and James flushed red enough to blend into the crimson of his Gryffindor robes. He was too embarrassed to notice the radiant smile Kat tossed over her shoulder before walking into the Great Hall.

 


End file.
